dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madagaskar 2
Madagaskar 2 - – kontynuacja filmu Madagaskar z 2005 roku, wyprodukowana przez studio DreamWorks. Światowa premiera odbyła się 7 listopada 2008, a polska – 1 stycznia 2009. Film opowiada o przygodach czwórki zwierząt, przyjaciół, którzy próbują wrócić do zoo w Nowym Jorku. Fabuła W kontynuacji przebojowego "Madagaskaru" powracają dobrze znani bohaterowie: lew Alex, zebra Marty, żyrafa Melman, hipopotamica Gloria, Król Julian, Maurice, pingwiny oraz Mason i Edek. Oddalone o setki tysięcy mil od swojego domu w Nowym Jorku zwierzaki znajdują nieprawdopodobny sposób na powrót do nowojorskiego zoo: za pomocą zreperowanego przez pingwiny samolotu zamierzają opuścić dzikie zakątki Afryki. Tymczasem każdy z naszych ulubieńców po raz pierwszy spotyka innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, a Czarny Kontynent zaczyna się wydawać cudownym miejscem... Czy pokusa powrotu do wielkiego miasta okaże się silniejsza? Streszczenie Film zaczyna się od wspomnień z dzieciństwa Alexa. Wychował się w rezerwacie. Zuba – ojciec Alekya (bo tak naprawdę ma na imię), przywódca stada uczy go jak być prawdziwym lwem, ale jego syn tylko tańczył. Makunga – rywal Zuby, uważający się za ważniaka wyzwał go na pojedynek. Zuba pokazał Makundze kto tu rządzi. W tym czasie Alekei zostaje porwany przez kłusowników, a Zuba rusza za nimi aby uratować syna. Ojciec Alexa dostał strzał w ucho z broni kłusowników a skrzynia z Alexem wpada do wody i wypływa ku morzu. Nowojorscy opiekunowie ZOO znajdują Alexa całego i zdrowego. Niebawem Alex staje się główną atrakcją ZOO Central Parku i poznaje trójkę przyjaciół – Marty'ego, Glorię i Melmana, którzy też są tym zachwyceni. Teraz Alex jako dorosły lew i gwiazda podbija serca fanów. Obecnie Alex, Marty, Melman i Gloria szykują się do opuszczenia Madagaskaru. Lecą zreperowanym przez pingwiny samolotem typu Douglas DC-3(z poprzedniej części dowiadujemy się, że na statku skończyło się paliwo) do wytęsknionego domu. Król Julian i Maurice też się z nimi zabierają a władzę Julian powierza Stefanowi (gekonowi z korony). Pingwiny pod wodzą Szefa uruchamiają maszynę, startują za pomocą wyrzutni i odlatują ku odległym krajom. Niebawem Alex widzi Morta trzymającego się za kable biorąc go za gremlina. Mort wcześniej wyraził chęć podróży wraz z Julianem i Mauricem, lecz Julian się nie zgodził. Mort uczepił się uszkodzonego silnika NR. 2 i prawdopodobnie spowodował wyciek paliwa. Gloria mówiła, że gdy już wrócą to chciałaby się zapisać na zajęcia z rozmnażania – mówiąc dosłownie chce kogoś poznać. Melman myśli, że Gloria chce randkować z kimś innym. Melman poszedł zajrzeć czy nie podaliby im oranżady. Pingwiny zauważają, że zabrakło paliwa i już samolot zaczyna spadać na ziemię. Dochodzi do zerwania poszycia samolotu wskutek działań pingwinów. Jednak po uruchomieniu spadochronów pingwiny opanowują tę sytuację i teraz powoli zaczynają lądować. Po niezbyt udanym przyziemieniu odpada podwozie, a skrzydła odrywają się. Melman krzyczy, że kocha Glorię. Alex i Marty są tym zszokowani, tymczasem Gloria... śpi. Pingwiny teraz potrzebują czasu, żeby naprawić samolot, a w tym czasie cała czwórka szuka pomocy. Napotykają grupę turystów i w nim starego wroga Alexa – Babcię. Alex zaczyna z nią walczyć, ale przegrywa. Alex znalazł w pozostawionej przez nią w torebce komórkę i chce zadzwonić do Nowego Jorku, jednak pozostali zobaczyli coś niezwykłego, stado zwierząt – lwów, zebr, hipopotamów, żyraf, strusi koło wielkiej wody. Trafili do Afryki. Cała czwórka podchodzi do stada i spotyka Zubę. Przywódca myśli, że Alex chce rzucić mu wyzwanie, ale żona Zuby od razu rozpoznaje Alexa po znamieniu (Zuba też je ma). W końcu Zuba rozumie, że Alex to jego syn. Alex odnalazł swoją rodzinę z czego wszystkie zwierzęta bardzo się ucieszyły. Jeden tylko Makunga chce uknuć plan na pozbycie się Zuby i przejęcie władzy dla siebie. Cała czwórka dobrze się bawi – Marty poznaje swoich kolegów, Melman chce przekonać, że potrzeba w tym rezerwacie lekarza, a on pasuje na szamana, bo uważali, że Melman jest tym zainteresowany, Gloria poznaje przedstawiciela swojego gatunku – Moto-Moto – przystojniaka, który ją polubił. Alex pokazuje sztuczkę, którą nauczył się w Nowym Jorku w stylu "RYCZĘ", ale wtrącił się Makunga i przypomniał Zubie, że Alekei nie przeszedł rytuału przejścia i nie może zostać członkiem stada. Zuba chce urządzić rytuał z samego rana. Cała czwórka czuje, że Afryka jest o wiele lepszym miejscem niż Nowy Jork. W międzyczasie Pingwiny chcąc uzyskać materiały do budowy samolotu kradną samochód, a turystów zostawiają samych sobie. Ludzie pod przewodnictwem Babci idą w głąb granicy rezerwatu. Tego wieczora rodzice Alekeia pokazują mu jego dawne łóżko. Alex martwi się, że jego ojciec będzie musiał go wypędzić, ale on wie, że go nie zawiedzie, bo jest jego synem. W dżungli ludzie błąkają się i po chwili spotykają kolejnych turystów, których wozy ukradli pingwiny. Babcia przemówiła do nich, że są z Nowego Jorku, są twardzi i niczego się nie boją. Następnego ranka Mort trafia na plażę i ściga go rekin. W tym czasie Pingwiny zdołali uzyskać części do samolotu, ale nie było z nimi szympansów – Masona i Edka, ale oni zwerbowali swych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, którzy ułatwią pracę. Alex szykuje się do próby. Makunga dodając otuchy mówi, żeby wybrał odpowiedniego przeciwnika – takiego jak Teetsi – który jest wielkim, umięśnionym lwem. Alex zamiast stanąć do walki tylko tańczy i pojedynek skończył się porażką Alexa. Zuba się załamuje i rzuca berło o ziemię mówiąc, że dłużej nie będzie przywódcą stada. Makunga przejął jego berło i władzę, a Alexa skazano na wygnanie. Zuba jest na niego wściekły, że Alex przegrał i mówi mu, że nie jest prawdziwym królem. Alex odchodzi samotny. Tymczasem Melman sprawuje się jako doskonały szaman. Inne żyrafy uważają, że ta plama na grzbiecie to objaw szamanicy, ale Melman nie wierzy w to, gdy nagle dowiaduje się, że ich poprzedni szaman miał pogrzeb. Melman jest tym zdruzgotany. Marty pokazuje innym zebrom swoją sztuczkę, jaką nauczył się w ZOO. Teraz pozostałe zebry podpatrzyły tę sztuczkę i jej się nauczyły, a Marty został "spłukany" falą. Myślał, że jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale inne zebry uważają, że wszyscy są dokładnie tacy sami. Cała trójca przeżyła najgorszy dzień w ich życiu. Alex zawiódł swoich rodziców i teraz musi jakoś to naprawić. Tylko Gloria jest w dobrym nastroju i dobrze się bawiła. Mówi, że ma randkę z Moto-Moto. Teraz między Melmanem a Glorią dochodzi do konfliktu i odwrócili się plecami do siebie. Alex nie wiedział, że Marty obok to zwykła zebra. Lew myśli, że Marty i inna zebra są do siebie podobni i niestety Marty odchodzi od niego zostawiając całkiem samego. W tym czasie Julian i Maurice znajdują Melmana całkiem smutnego. Mówił, że jest śmiertelnie chory i zostały jego 2 dni i po nim. Julian przemawia mu do rozsądku. Melman tłumaczy królowi, że nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć Glorii, co do niej czuje. Julian daje mu dobrą radę. W nocy Moto-Moto i Gloria są na randce. Melman znajduje ich i przemawia do Moto Moto, by traktował dobrze Glorię. Nad ranem Alex dowiaduje się, że zabrakło wody w rezerwacie. Makunga mówi, że jest tylko jedno wyjście – czyli wojna o wodę. Alex chce to naprawić – pójdzie w górę rzeki i znajdzie wodę. Cały tłum jest na Makungę wściekły i chce z powrotem Zubę. Alex poszukuje Marty'ego w stadzie zebr. W końcu znajduje go, bo Marty jest czarny w białe pasy. Cała dwójka idzie w górę rzeki. Zwierzęta w rezerwacie chcąc szukać wody pod ziemią, znajdują tylko diamenty i złoto. Julian przekonuje zwierzęta, że jedynym sposobem by mieć wodę jest złożenie ofiary Bogom Wody we wulkanie. Melman zgadza się na to, by dać się złożyć w ofierze. Gloria jest tym zdruzgotana. Makunga powiadomił Zubę, że zabrakło wody w rezerwacie i Alex opuścił rezerwat. Ojciec Alexa rusza go ratować. W tym czasie Marty i Alex znajdują tamę (to właśnie ona jest przyczyną utraty wody w rezerwacie) i sprawcę – czyli babcię. Marty mówi za głośno i zostają zaatakowani przez koczowników. Alex zostaje złapany, Marty rusza po pomoc. Melman chce skoczyć do lawy. Żyrafy myślą, że poprzedni szaman nie żyje, kiedy ten do nich podchodzi i mówi, że zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie jest chory bo tą plamkę miał od zawsze. Oznacza to, że Melman nie jest chory. Gloria powstrzymuje go od złego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że go kocha. Marty powiadamia ich, że Alex ma kłopoty. Jedynym sposobem na ratowanie go jest lot samolotem. Małpy się buntują i chcą urlopu macierzyńskiego. Szef się nie zgadza. Mason pokazuje zdjęcia Szefa z laleczką, którzy się całowali. Nie mając wyjścia Szef daje małpom urlop, które biorą się z powrotem do pracy. Okazuje się, że pingwiny uprowadziły bardzo dużą ilość samochodów terenowych przystosowanych do przewożenia turystów. Alex zostaje uprowadzony do obozu babci i ma zostać zjedzony, na szczęście ratuje go Zuba. Alex chcąc porozumieć z ludźmi pokazuje swoje kroki taneczne. Od razu ludzie poznali się, że to Alex z Central Parku. Zuba też wczuł się w rolę. Wszyscy są tym zachwyceni nawet babcia, ale wciąż chce ich zabić, gdy nagle ratują ich przyjaciele. Razem niszczą tamę. Mort znalazł Maurice'a i Juliana i wszyscy omal nie zostali pożarci przez rekina, który ostatecznie wpadł do lawy. Julian ucieszył się widząc napływająca wodę, myśląc że to jemu udało się to sprawić. Całe stado i mama Alexa są szczęśliwi, że Zuba i jego syn są cali, ale Makunga nie ucieszył się na ich widok. Alex wręczył mu torebkę. Słysząc, że Alex do stada nie wróci, uwolnił babcię. Ta, na widok Makungi trzymającego jej torebkę, wściekła się i pobiła Makungę. Zuba przekazuje berło Alekeiowi, on odpowiada, że to Zuby władza, lecz ojciec powiedział, że ich wspólna. Zuba udziela ślubu Pingwinowi z laleczką i wraz z ładunkiem złota i diamentów on i jego pomocnicy odlatują. Melman i Gloria decydują się razem żyć. Alex postanawia zamieszkać z przyjaciółmi i rodziną w swoim domu do czasu powrotu pingwinów z Monte Carlo Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * Ben Stiller – Alex * Chris Rock – Marty * Jada Pinkett Smith – Gloria * David Schwimmer – Melman * Sacha Baron Cohen – Król Julian * Cedric the Entertainer – Maurice * Andy Richter – Mort * Will.I.Am – Moto Moto Wersja polska * Artur Żmijewski – Alex * Piotr Adamczyk – Melman * Małgorzata Kożuchowska – Gloria * Klaudiusz Kaufmann – Marty * Jarosław Boberek – Król Julian * Wojciech Paszkowski – Maurice * Grzegorz Pawlak – Skipper * Tomasz Steciuk – Szeregowy * Jacek Lenartowicz – Kowalski * Janusz Zadura – Rico * Maciej Miecznikowski – Moto Moto * Marcin Troński – Zuba * Jacek Rozenek – Makunga * Tomasz Bednarek – Mort * Elżbieta Gaertner – Nana * Joanna Jeżewska – [[Florrie|'Florrie']] * Arkadiusz Jakubik – Mason * Adam Bednarek – mały Alex * Justyna Bojczuk – mała Gloria * Beniamin Lewandowski – mały Marty * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński – mały Melman Ścieżka dźwiękowa # "Once Upon A Time In Africa" autor Hans Zimmer # "The Traveling Song" autor will.i.am # "Party, Party, Party" autor Hans Zimmer # "I Like to Move It" autor will.i.am # "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (polka version)" autor Hans Zimmer # "Big and Chunky" autor will.i.am # "Chums" autor Heitor Pereira # "Theme from New York, New York (polka version)" autor Hans Zimmer # "Volcano" autor Hans Zimmer # "Rescue Me" autor Hans Zimmer # "More than a Feeling" autor Boston # "She Loves Me" autor will.i.am # "Foofie" autor Hans Zimmer # "Copacabana (At the Copa)" autor Barry Manilow # "Monochromatic Friends" autor Hans Zimmer # "Best Friends" autor will.i.am # "Alex On The Spot" by Hans Zimmer autor will.i.am Ciekawostki *Historia Aleksa – odnalezienie po latach swojej prawdziwej tożsamości oraz walka ze złym stryjem – przywodzą na myśl Króla Lwa. *Scena porwania Alekeia nawiązuje też do Dwóch braci Jean-Jacques'a Annauda – tygrysica z filmu Annauda, podobnie jak Zuba, ma ranę na uchu i również rzuca się na samochód, próbując uwolnić syna *Znamię Alexa pojawia się tylko w Madagwiazdce, Madagaskarze 2, Madly Madagascar ''i ''Madagaskarze 3, a na dodatku przypomina konturami Afrykę. *Jest to ostatni film animowany do którego podkładał głos Bernie Mac. Aktor zmarł 9 sierpnia 2008 roku. *DreamWorks Animation zapowiedziało powstanie trzeciej części Madagaskaru na kilka miesięcy przed pojawieniem się drugiej części. *Filmowe zoo jest nawiązaniem do prawdziwego nowojorskiego zoo w Central Parku, ale istniejącego w latach 60. XX wieku. Co ciekawe na początku filmu, gdy mały Alex przypływa skrzynką do Nowego Jorku widać wyraźnie bliźniacze wieże WTC w tle. Dzieciństwo głównych bohaterów rozgrywa się w 1972 roku (na gazecie z początku filmu gdzie znajduje się zdjęcie małego Alexa znajduje się data 8 kwietnia 1972 roku). *„Moto Moto” w afrykańskim języku Suahili znaczy tyle samo co „Gorący Gorący”. *W jednej ze scen filmu, gdzie Nana, znana jako "babcia" przemawia do zagubionych turystów, jej cień padający na drzewo przypomina Statuę Wolności. *Powstał świąteczny film krótkometrażowy „Madagwiazdka” na listopad 2009 roku. W filmie Święty Mikołaj ma wypadek i rozbija się z saniami na Madagaskarze, czego rezultatem jest amnezja. Alex, Marty, Melman i Gloria z pomocą pingwinów muszą rozdać prezenty i uratować Boże Narodzenie. Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy Madagaskarem 1 i 2. *Na samochodzie, który pingwiny ukradły turystom widnieje na drzwiach logo i nazwa firmy Bill Winter Safaris. Jest to autentyczna firma istniejąca w rzeczywistości. *W filmie zostały wykorzystane 2 realne piosenki: More than a feeling zespołu Boston i słynna piosenka Copacabana. * Scena, w której Alex bierze Morta za gremlina na skrzydle samolotu, jest nawiązaniem do jednego z odcinków serialu Strefa mroku. *Gdy Alex mówi że poznaje Marty'ego, nie chodzi mu o to że jest czarny w białe paski. Pod koniec filmu gdy głowni bohaterowie odchodzą na tyłku Marty'ego widać ugryzienie Alexa z pierwszej części. Możliwe, że po tym Alex go poznał. Błędy *Pod koniec filmu widać, że ślad zębów Alexa na prawym pośladku Marty'ego jest niżej niż w pierwszej części filmu. *Znamienia na łapie Alexa nie było widać w pierwszej części filmu i w Misji Świątecznej. *Gdy pingwiny przejmowały samochód Szeregowy miał plamę keczupu na brzuchu, jednak po chwili znikła oraz gdy walnął w niego samochód, liście na jego szyi zniknęły. *W tym filmie Kowalski umie pisać, a podobno tego nie umie. *Gdy Alex powiedział „za co ten aplauz” Szeregowy był wyraźnie wyższy od Skippera. *Julian i Maurice zachowywali się w jednej scenie jakby w ogóle nie znali Melmana (Prawdopodobnie twórcy zrobili to dla żartu, lecz nie do końca wiadomo). Galeria Madagascar 2.jpg Escape 2 Africa.jpg Alakay the Lion (better known as "Alex the Lion").jpg 186114590.jpg Melman2.jpg 01gloria.jpg King Julien.png Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg Mort.jpg Mason and phil doing acrobats wallpaper - 1280x1024.jpg Makunga.jpg FlorrieConcept.jpg Madagascar 2 title.png Grrralex.png Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg Eeryone.png Martymelmanandgloria.png New-madagascar.jpg Madagascar-2-a.jpg Capture9.PNG Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2172.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg Madagascar2-2008.png Capture1.PNG Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2625.jpg EGE4OGEzMTI= o melman-and-gloria---now-and-forever.jpg Capture8.PNG Tumblr m4qhchWygf1qbow7m.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg Madagascar-3-Paranormal-Activity-4.jpg Capture3.PNG Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9148.jpg Capture7.PNG Be7a87977ab9.png en:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa de:Madagascar 2 ms:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa es:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ru:Мадагаскар 2 Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Filmy